


It's Too Cold in Here Without You

by star_buckys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shower Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: "Buck, I've gotta get up."Bucky made a disgruntled noise. "But you're warm."





	

Their alarm sounded at 5:30 in the morning, and Steve leaned over to shut it off. The arms around his waist held him in place, but luckily the alarm was just in reach.

Steve gently tapped Bucky's shoulder, causing him to slowly open his eyes, looking very unhappy to have been woken up. "Buck, I've gotta get up."

Bucky made a disgruntled noise. "But you're warm."

Steve kissed his forehead lightly before brushing Bucky's sleep-mused hair out of his face. "I know, but I promised Sam I'd go running this morning."

Bucky tightened his arms around his waist in a tired, half-assed hug before yawning and grudgingly letting go. "Fine, I guess that's okay. Be sure to tell the bird he's gonna need his wings in order to keep up with you."

Chuckling, Steve got out of their warm bed somewhat reluctantly. "I'm not sure he'll appreciate that, but I guess I'll let him know. Also, your insults aren't up to par today."

"Fuck off, it's early and I'm not awake."

"Then I guess I can let that one slide. I'll see you when I get back."

Bucky sighed as he reached out to pull Steve's pillow close and snuggle into it, looking completely adorable. "It's too cold in here now," Bucky pouted, moving into the space that Steve left and wrapping the covers even closer around himself.

Steve pulled on his shirt and sweatpants. "You just keep me around so I can be your personal furnace, don't you."

Bucky hummed, burying his face in Steve's pillow. "You said it, not me."

Steve shook his head, smiling affectionately, leaning down to kiss Bucky's forehead as he fell back asleep.

He quickly brushed his teeth before heading off to meet up with Sam, taking care to not make too much noise and wake his sleeping boyfriend again.

* * *

Steve returned from his run a few hours later (having fucked with Sam as usual, though he ended up buying them both breakfast to make up for it which was why he was gone so long) to find Bucky in almost the exact position he was in when Steve left, cradling Steve's pillow close to his body. Steve sat next to him and gently shook him awake.

Bucky seemed less than thrilled to be woken up a second time, but then he smiled sleepily up at Steve. "Hey. What time is it?"

"A little after 8:30."

"Ugh, still too early, but I guess I'm awake now."

"Sorry Buck. I thought about letting you sleep some more but I'm gonna take a shower so I figured I'd ask if you wanted to want to join me?"

Bucky sat up and stretched, quickly yawning before leaning over to kiss Steve's jaw. "That sounds okay."

"Only okay?"

Bucky grinned as he swung his legs out of their bed. "Alright, it sounds like a wonderful idea."

Steve followed Bucky into the bathroom, both of them discarding articles of clothing behind them. Steve got into their giant shower and turned on the water to the hottest setting (he knew Bucky hated the cold and liked his showers to be scalding hot, and Steve could definitely relate to that), waiting for Bucky to finish brushing his teeth as neither one of them wanted to deal with morning breath.

The shower door opened and Bucky joined him, immediately stepping under the spray of water. Steve pressed up against his back and lightly kissed down his neck, causing Bucky to hum and lean back into him. "Still tired babe?"

Bucky reached behind him to rest his hand on the back of Steve's neck, turning his head to kiss him. "Yeah, but I'm starting to wake up."

Steve smiled against his lips, running his hands down Bucky's sides to encircle his waist, and Bucky turned around in Steve's arms to face him.

They stood there kissing for quite a while, losing track of time, content to just be close to each other, until Bucky pulled back enough to end the kiss. Steve couldn't stop the noise of protest he made in response, and Bucky smiled affectionately at that. "Not that I wanted to stop, but didn't we get in here for a reason?"

"Yeah I guess," Steve replied, trying to sound annoyed at the interruption (he knew he completely failed at that though). He reached to the side to grab shampoo and started washing Bucky's hair, massaging his scalp with the amount of pressure he knew Bucky liked. His boyfriend kept making soft, happy noises, his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"That feels nice, Stevie," Bucky murmured, to which Steve replied "good," loving all the little domestic moments they had with each other now. He guided Bucky back under the water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, following with applying conditioner in the same manner before Bucky returned the favor. They traded kisses as they did this, starting out chaste but soon growing a bit heated. Steve felt himself getting aroused, noting Bucky's erection rubbing against his hip.

After Bucky pulled back, ending the kiss, he passed Steve the conditioner he'd just finished using with an eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth curved upward suggestively.

Steve took the bottle and feigned confusion. "If you want something you'll have to tell me, babe."

Bucky rolled his eyes then rolled his hips against Steve's teasingly. "Don't do that. You know exactly what I want."

Steve pushed Bucky back against the wall, pinning him there by his hips, trailing his lips down his neck to bite and suck on his collar bone. Bucky groaned and tried to buck up into Steve but couldn't as Steve still held his hips against the shower wall. "Tell me what you want Buck."

Taking Steve's chin in his hand to guide his head up into another passionate kiss, tugging Steve's bottom lip into his mouth. "There's a lot I can think of but right now I want you to fuck me."

"I think I can do that."

"You _think?_  Are you going to make me take care of myself instead?"

Steve's breath hitched as that gave him an idea. "I promise I won't make you do that but first I wanna see you fuck yourself on your fingers."

Bucky whimpered, reaching out for the conditioner to slick up his fingers. Steve stepped back to watch Bucky slip a finger inside himself, completely enthralled by the sight Bucky rocking back against his finger and the desperate noises he made. As Bucky added another finger next to the first, they both moaned and Steve took his cock in his hand, stroking himself to slick himself up.

Before Bucky to press a third finger into himself, Steve slicked up his and inserted one of his own fingers alongside Bucky's, prepping him to take Steve's cock. Bucky's pace faltered slightly as he whimpered, clenching around their fingers. "Feels good Stevie. Just a little more now and I'll be ready for you."

Curving his finger towards Bucky's prostate as Bucky's fingers stretched his hole, Steve kissed him again, open-mouthed and without finesse, eliciting the loudest sound yet from his boyfriend, grinning against his lips.

"Steve, I'm ready. Want you inside me now," Bucky begged, pulling his fingers out of himself. " _Please_."

Withdrawing his finger, Steve grabbed Bucky's thighs, hoisting him up off the ground and teasing Bucky's hole with the tip of his cock before pressing inside of him, resting their foreheads together as Bucky gripped his shoulders and tightened his legs around Steve's waist for balance.

Steve rocked forward into Bucky, slowly and teasingly, gasping at the feeling of Bucky around him. Bucky's metal hand made it's way up to grab Steve's hair, tugged ever-so-slightly, and the pleasure shot down his spine as he thrust into Bucky.

Steve kept up his slow pace for as long as he could before he needed to speed up, thrusting into Bucky fast and hard, knowing his cock was hitting Bucky's prostate over and over again when he tossed his head back against the wall and cried out. Steve almost stopped but only felt bad for a moment until he realized it only further turned Bucky on. "You feel so good."

"God, so do you, Stevie. Fuck, right there, don't stop." Words kept tumbling out of Bucky, getting more incoherent until he could only make wordless sounds, quiet moans of pleasure, and Steve was so close to coming.

Before Steve had a chance to wrap a hand around his cock Bucky was coming, completely untouched. That was almost enough to tip Steve over the edge, but when Bucky's muscles clenched around him, that was it. Steve came, burying his face in Bucky's neck, knees almost giving out.

He carefully sunk to the ground, holding Bucky in his lap as they both panted, content to press against each other under the hot water, just breathing each other in.

"Wow," Bucky breathed out, and Steve smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, wow is right."

Bucky shifted slightly for Steve to slide out of him, Bucky wincing slightly as he did from discomfort. They took a bit longer to stand up again, taking the time to kiss each other gently. Once they did, they cleaned each other up, barely parting the whole time, always keeping one point of contact. Steve loved being close to Bucky, whether or not that intimacy was sexual.

Once they rinsed the soap off their bodies, Bucky turned off the water and they exited the shower to dry off then headed back into their bedroom.

"So was that worth waking up for?"

"Mhm, but now more sleep sounds good. And also cuddling. I need my personal heat source." Bucky took his hand and pulled him back into bed, snuggling close, nuzzling Steve's chest and closing his eyes.

Steve smiled adoringly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

Bucky hummed, returning his smile. "I love you too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> this originally wasn't going to be smutty but it sort of got away from me. also i started writing this in my trace evidence class instead of taking notes. whoops. luckily i sit in the back so no one could see my computer screen


End file.
